


seam

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), M/M, Monster World, Other, Possibly OOC, karkat's a ragdoll and dirk's a puppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Dirk's head keeps falling off and Karkat goes to help him.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 9





	seam

Karkat walked up the short stairs, bag in his hand. They knocked on their door. Dirk needed help to keep his head on and Rose had helped. Karkat was there to deliver it. They blinked. They looked down. There was a cat flap on the door. Karkat smiled. The door opened, headless puppet head holding onto the doorknob. Dirk looked up at Karkat from the crook of his arm. A moment passed. ‘Dirk?’ Karkat asked.

‘Yes,‘ Dirk said, his body opened the door wider and Karkat stepped onto his house. ‘That’s a nice dress,‘ Dirk said. 

‘Thank you,‘ Karkat said, ‘Kanaya made it for me.‘ It was a black long sleeved dress that ended past their knees. Karkat went to the couch and sat down, setting the bag on the table. 

Dirk closed the door then went to sit on an armchair by the couch. ‘You should wear it,‘ he said. Dirk was a puppet who’s head came annoyingly often. He had visible joints on his shoulders, elbows, wrists and hands. If he had visible joints on his knees, ankles and toes, Karkat didn’t know.

Karkat frowned in confusion. ‘I’m wearing it right now,’ they said. 

‘Yes,‘ Dirk said. He set his head in his lap. ‘I meant that you should wear more dresses.’

‘Kanaya has offered to sew more for me,’ Karkat said. They opened the bag, looking into it with mismatched eyes. They took spools of ribbons, a pair scissors and a small sewing kit. Karkat unraveled a spool. It was orange. They held out for Dirk to see. ‘Roxy told me you can sew,’ Karkat said.

’I can,’ Dirk answered. He made clothes for himself and for the puppets he had made. 

Karkat frowned in nervousness. ‘Can you sew dresses for me?’ they asked. They waited. 

‘I can. Do you want me to?’ Dirk asked. 

Karkat’s nervous frown turned to confusion. ‘Isn’t that what I asked?‘ he asked. 

‘Yes. Yes, I will,‘ Dirk said quickly.

Karkat’s frown softened. ‘Oh,’ they murmured.

‘Your colors are black and gray. I’ll have to read up on the styles. Make something pretty,‘ Dirk said.

‘You don’t have to do that,‘ Karkat said. 

‘I do. You deserve something pretty ‘ Dirk said. He paused. ‘If you accept it,‘ he added. 

‘I don’t think I would refuse it,‘ Karkat admitted, ‘I’ve seen the clothes you’ve made, they’re really nice.’

‘Thanks,’ Dirk said. 

‘You’re welcome,’ Karkat said. They blinked then held up the light orange ribbon. ‘Rose put a spell on this one.’ Karkat thought about it. ‘Rose put a spell on all of these,‘ they added, ‘so you can pick any of them.’

‘But you picked that one?‘ Dirk asked.

‘You like orange,‘ Karkat answered. Dirk’s body set his head on the table. He looked at the ribbon closely. It was two inches wide and light orange. The other spools of ribbons were in various shades of orange. ‘You can stitch your head to your neck too,‘ Karkat said. 

‘I can. But I like taking it off and throwing it at people,‘ Dirk said. Karkat smiled. ‘What do you suggest?‘ Dirk asked. 

‘I could give you one of my stitches,‘ Karkat offered. They were a ragdoll, stitches down their faces and down their legs. One of their horns was a lighter shade than the other, their hair had patches of black and various shades of gray and their eye was bright red while the other was light gray. 

‘You will?‘ Dirk wondered. 

Karkat nodded. They set the spool of ribbon down on the table and stood up. They ran their hands down their face then down their arms, pulling up their sleeves. Karkat looked down. They leaned down. They ran their fingers up their legs. They pulled up the dress’ skirt. 

‘What are you doing?‘ Dirk asked. 

‘Searching for a loose stitch,‘ Karkat answered absentmindedly. ‘I’m wearing bloomers,‘ they added. 

‘Oh,‘ Dirk mumbled, ‘why?‘

‘Why wouldn’t I be?‘ Karkat asked. 

‘Right,‘ Dirk said. Karkat pulled their dress’ skirt higher. Their bloomers started to show. Dirk stared at them, Karkat pulled up their bloomers up, running their hand up their knee.

‘I found one!‘ Karkat said proudly. There was a loose stitch down their thigh. They pulled up their bloomers higher and grabbed the thread, pulling. The stitch came loose. Karkat held it up proudly. They sat back down, putting the thread down on the table.

‘What’s going to happen to your leg?’ Dirk asked. 

‘I can sew it when get I back home,‘ Karkat answered. 

‘I can do it for you,‘ Dirk offered. 

‘After we put your head back on,‘ Karkat pointed out. 

‘Right,‘ Dirk said. 

‘Which one?‘ Karkat asked. 

‘The ribbon,‘ Dirk answered. ‘But can I keep your thread?‘ he asked quickly. 

‘Yeah, you can,‘ Karkat said. ‘Not gonna pass up the chance to throw your head at people?‘ they asked. 

‘Never,’ Dirk answered. Karkat snorted in amusement. Dirk’s body picked up his head. He got off his chair and sat down one the couch next to Karkat. He leaned closer. He lifted his head up to rest against his neck. Karkat unspooled the light orange ribbon then raised it up to Dirk’s neck. They leaned closer. They wrapped it around Dirk’s neck, carefully maneuvering around Dirk’s arms. 

Karkat looped it around Dirk’s neck four times then tied it into a bow. They lowered their hands, putting it on their lap. ‘It fucking sucks. Sorry about that,’ Karkat said.

Dirk let go of his head and his hand touched the ribbon. He didn’t move away. ‘Thank you,’ he said. 

‘I didn’t really do much,‘ Karkat said, ‘you should thank Rose.‘

‘I will. She would never let me live it down,‘ Dirk said. Karkat snorted, a small smile on his lips. Dirk laid his hands close to Karkat’s. Their fingertips almost touched.

‘What about your leg?‘ Dirk asked. Karkat blinked. ‘I can sew it closed,‘ he offered. 

‘Ok,‘ Karkat said. Dirk nodded. He stood up and went to get some thread. He picked an orange one. He went back to the couch.

He picked the small sewing kit and the pairs of the scissors off the table. He unspooled the orange thread and threaded it through needle’s eye. He turned to Karkat. Karkat pulled up their dress’s skirt and bloomers. Dirk laid his hand on Karkat’s thigh. Dirk sewed the seam on Karkat’s thigh closed. His hand was steady and he wasn’t thinking where his other hand was resting. 

Dirk pulled on the thread and the seam closed. He tied the thread then snipped the thread with the scissors. He looked up. ‘Thanks,‘ Karkat said warmly.

‘You’re welcome,’ Dirk murmured. 

‘Are you really going to make me a dress?’ Karkat asked. 

Dirk blinked. ‘Yes,’ he answered. 

‘Do you need measurements?’ Karkat asked. They frowned. ‘Or are you going to ask Kanaya for them?’ he wondered. 

‘Measurements?‘ Dirk wondered aloud. ‘Right, measurements,‘ he said, ‘I’m gonna go get the tape measure.‘ He stood up and looked around. He found it under a pile of puppets. He went back to Karkat. He held it up. He paused. ‘I don’t know how to do this,‘ Dirk admitted. 

Karkat laughed. ‘I can teach you how Kanaya did it?‘ he offered. 

‘That would sounds good,‘ Dirk said. 

‘Or you could ask Kanaya for my measurements?‘ Karkat asked. 

‘No. I want to do this,‘ Dirk answered. 

Karkat nodded. They stood up and stepped closer to Dirk. ‘Chest first I think,’ they wondered. Dirk stepped closer. ‘Wait,’ Karkat said, ‘aren’t you going to write this down?’ Dirk turned around and went to look for a notebook and pen. He came back to Karkat, setting them on the table. 

‘Wrap the tape measure around my chest,’ Karkat said. Dirk stepped closer. Karkat lifted their arms. Dirk wrapped the tape measure around Karkat’s chest then stepped away to write it down. ‘Waist,’ Karkat said, pointing at. Dirk measured it then wrote it down. 

He measured Karkat’s hips, shoulder and bust spread. ‘That’s not what it’s called,’ Dirk muttered in disbelief. 

‘It is,‘ Karkat replied. Dirk wrote it down. He measured width of their back, the distance between the base of the neck and waist line then the base of the neck and waist line. He kneeled down to measure the inseam, the distance between the waist and the ankle area.

‘Is your head ok?‘ Karkat asked with a worried frown.

‘It’s fine,‘ Dirk answered, ‘it’s not even wobbling.’

‘That’s good,‘ Karkat said relieved. ‘Casting doubt on Rose’s witchcraft would get me in trouble wouldn’t it?’ they wondered. 

‘Yes,’ Dirk answered. Karkat snorted. Dirk stood up. He wrote it down. ‘I’ll make you a pretty dress,’ he promised, ‘and you’ll get it in a month.‘

‘A month? Not a week?‘ Karkat asked amused. 

‘This is the first time I’ve made clothes for actual people,’ Dirk admitted, ‘it’ll be a very steep learning curve.‘ 

‘Even if it’s terrible, I’ll still wear it. You still made it for me,‘ Karkat said. 

‘Thanks,‘ Dirk mumbled. 

‘You’re welcome,‘ Karkat said. They frowned. They reached into their pocket and took out a pocket watch. They checked the time. Karkat’s eyes widened. ‘I have to go,‘ they said quickly. They looked at Dirk. ‘I’ll see sometime this month,‘ they said.

Dirk and Karkat both went to the door and Dirk opened it. ‘I’ll see you later,‘ he said. Karkat gave him a small smile. They walked out of the door the ran down the steps. Dirk closed the door. He went to the table in front of the couch. He picked up the thread and wrapped it around his finger, tying the end into a knot. He picked up his notebook and went to his workshop. Dirk stored the thread away somewhere safe then sat down by his sewing machine. Time to make a dress for an actual person.


End file.
